In Loving Memory
by Diger
Summary: What if Alice had never seen Bella jumping off the cliff? What if she had never come back to Bella? What if Edward had never gone to the Volturi? This is what I believe might have happened. Please R&R or I will not continue! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, this is my first Twilight fanfic. This is what I think might have happened if Alice hadn't seen Bella jumping off the cliff. Please R&R! Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Bella, Mike, or Edward. Although I do wish I owned Edward:P**

I looked at the road in front of him as I drove. Over a hundred miles an hour, Bella would be terrified. I looked around me wondering why everything had to change. Nothing here was the same as it had been; everything had changed since I'd left Forks, not a single thing was the same. Not a single thing worth coming back for. I passed the road to the meadow and I wondered if she had ever gone back there.

Hurt as she had to be. I knew it was his fault. All those terrible things I had said to her to get her to believe that I didn't love her anymore. What tragedy! That she believed that I could stop loving her. She had believed that I was strong enough to leave her in the forest all by herself. Just the thought of it was dangerous, and I had known that. She would get hurt somehow. But I hadn't cared, or at least I had pretended I didn't care.

Oh but I did care. As I left her I went through all the millions of things that could happen to her in the forest, and I had to force myself to remember why I was leaving her. That it was for her own good. She would be better off without a family of vampires as her best friends.

Alice had seen otherwise though. She had told me this. She knew Bella was going to cease to exist in every way except physically, but she would get past it I had told Alice, I couldn't even think of Bella ceasing to be all that she was; all that I _loved_ and would love for all of eternity.

I suddenly realized that I had reached my destination. I had even parked my car and turned off the engine while thinking about what had happened to my precious Isabella. I got out of the car and crossed the street. The sky was dark, and there was snow on the ground. It reminded me of the day I had first saved her life, the day that Tyler kid had almost killed her.

"Where is it?" I asked myself as I walked passed the stones marking various graves. She was here somewhere. I knew it. Alice had told me this was where I would find her.

Finally I saw it; the grey stone that marked the end of her life. "In loving memory of Isabella Marie Swan" I read, "September 13, 1987- October 24, 2006" I sighed, and I wished more than ever that I could cry; that I was human and I could show the emotion I felt. Bella, my precious Isabella had died just a year after I had left her. This showed that my very reason for leaving was just some stupid thing I did to convince myself that she would be alright.

I wanted to know how she had died, and I hoped it had been painless; fore I would die if she had to deal with physical pain because of me. The very thing I had tried so hard to protect her from. Pain, and a miserable life.

I realized that I had no proof that she had been miserable. I just assumed that without me she would be; that with as much as I loved her, and she claimed to love me, she could be nothing but miserable. I know I was miserable. I had been lifeless in every sense of the word. I just hope that Bella hadn't been _as _miserable as me, but did I, _do _I, hope that she was at least a little miserable?

I touched the stone gently with the tips of my fingers. "My dear Isabella." I said and I wanted to say so much more, but I couldn't find the words.

"_What is _he_ doing here."_ I heard from the mind of someone behind me. I didn't turn, because I didn't want to look suspicious, but I knew that voice. I had hated that voice. _"Why would he think of coming back here after what he did to her."_ It was the voice of a man who had never given up on Bella.

Mike Newton was suddenly standing next to me. "Hello Newton." I said emotionlessly as I continued to stare down at Bella's grave.

"_How dare he even speak to me? That scum."_ "Cullen." He nodded to me. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, and I could feel that he was not looking at the gravestone, but rather at me.

I then remembered the reason I had come here and placed the flower that I had held in my hand on her grave. _"Freesia" _I thought. It was her scent, but the flower did it injustice. She had smelled so much better than this flower now sitting on her grave. I knew that, but I couldn't quite remember the extent of how wonderful she smelled.

I closed my eyes and sighed. _"Goodbye Bella."_ I thought as I turned around and left the graveyard. I walked back to my Volvo and sat in the driver's seat for a long time as I listened to Newton's thoughts. I was hoping to gather some information on how she had been, how she had died.

"_Bella, I can't believe that it's been ten years; ten years since you got in the accident that took you away from us. So many people here still love you Bells. Me, Angela, Tyler, your dad. Even that Jacob kid. We all miss you. I know that you wanted to die, but Bella he wasn't worth it. That Cullen guy was never worthy of you. He left you Bella. You should have realized that any guy stupid enough to leave you was not worth it."_

I stopped listening to him because I knew what he was saying was true. It just made me wonder so much more what kind of accident had caused her death, and I was determined to figure out what it was.

**AN: Ok, did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? I know this was kind of short, but I didn't want to give away the more important information yet. So if you want to know what happens leave me a review and tell me if I should continue it or not ok? Thanks!**

**Diger**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I got like five reviews and decided that I would write Chapter # 2. I'm glad some people are actually reading this, and I hope it doesn't like completely suck. So yeah… On with Chapter 2!!! R&R**

I drove around Forks wondering where I could get information on how Bella died. I knew there wasn't anyone who would tell me. Everyone around here hated me for leaving their perfect sweet treasure (and who could disagree? Bella certainly was a treasure).

I knew that I couldn't find anyone around Forks to tell me, but if I were to ask someone and they were to start thinking about what had happened I would know. That's all I wanted; was to know what sort of accident had taken Bella away from me; except I had left her and therefore the accident hadn't taken Bella from me, but rather the world.

I felt strangely calm; as if Jasper was trying to calm me, but I knew he wasn't. Jasper was far away. At least far enough so he couldn't affect my emotions. We were all in Washington. It was the reason I was able to come and see Bella, or rather what had become of Bella. We were moving towards the east. We didn't know why. We just craved something new, and so we had to pass through somewhere old. Well the rest of them craved something new. Not me, rather the opposite actually. I craved something old. I wanted my Bella.

I decided I'd go to Charlie. He probably thought about Bella a lot, and maybe what had happened to her. I might not even have to ask him directly. He might not even have to see me. Everything _might _end up just fine. Just like I thought Bella _might _be able to live without me.

I found myself heading towards the Swan's house before I had even made up my mind. I found myself pretending Bella was sitting next to me. Her warm skin close enough to mine for me to go crazy. Whenever she had sat next to me I felt warmer than a vampire ever was supposed to. It was unnatural. We were cold, hard monsters, but when I was with Bella I often forgot about the cold part.

When I was close enough to the house to be able to hear thoughts from inside I parked the car on the side of the road. I sifted through the voices in my mind looking for Charlie's. Finally I found it, and I was instantly looking at the picture of me and Bella that Charlie had taken before I left her.

"_Aww Bells. Why did you have to like _him_?" _Charlie was thinking _"He was so wrong for you. There were so many guys around here who would have been great for you. None of them would have left you like that."_

I felt horrible hearing him think that. I knew everything he thought was true, and that made it worse. I began to think that my plan wasn't going to work so I turned the key in the ignition and was about to drive away when I saw a newspaper clipping. The heading read _"Swan Girl Killed in Cliff Diving Accident"_. Well now I knew, and now I wished I hadn't known.

"Cliff diving? Bella could you have picked something more dangerous?" I said quietly to myself. My cold, dead heart felt as if it was becoming colder, and deader. I sighed and closed my eyes the calm feeling I had had disappearing. There was an ache in my chest and I was thinking about Bella. I didn't want to know about the specifics of her death. Who she was with, where she was none of it mattered. Nothing else mattered. She had died while being as reckless as I could picture her being, and now I was positive that it was my fault.

I decided that I would leave now. I didn't want to see anymore. Now I felt that I was interfering on something. I left Charlie to his thoughts and turned around heading away from Forks to where I would be staying for the night. Like where I was at night was any different than where I was in the day. It was all the same to me.

**AN: I could leave it here so easily. It would make a good ending, but it's rather short, don't you think? I think I'll keep going!**

I was going over a hundred again, and it felt so good. I rolled down my window and stuck my arm out; enjoying the feeling of the wind on my hands. It reminded me of running. The feeling I got when I was chasing my prey.

I arrived before I knew it. I stopped the car got out and started walking to the place I hadn't been in so long. I didn't want to go back. It would just remind me more what I had done, but someone was waiting for me, and so I had to go.

I made it to our old house quickly and walked inside. "Hey, it's me, Edward. You guys here?" I called as I walked through the house.

_"We're in the kitchen Edward." _ Came the reply.

"Why would you be in the kitchen?" I said as I walked into the room. "It's not like either of you eat." I saw the two of them, Alice, and Emmet, sitting at the counter looking at me.

"So how'd it go?" Emmet asked hope in his eyes.

"Alright. That Mike Newton kid was there." I said bitterly as I sat down with them.

"Why?" Alice asked "Did you hear _why_ he was there?"

"No." I said sighing "I didn't bother asking, and he wasn't thinking about it."

"Oh well. It's not like it matters does it?" Emmet said "We'll be gone by Wednesday anyways. (**AN:** **It's Sunday**)"

"Yeah." I said pretending that it was no big deal, but really I just wanted to stay here. Everywhere in Forks there was someone thinking about her. I could go to Charlie's when he wasn't there and look at pictures of her. Bella would never fade in my mind as long as I remained in Forks.

"I'm sorry Edward." Alice thought _"I loved her too. She was my best friend. Did you find out how she died?"_ she thought.

"Cliff diving." Was all I could say. "Look, I'm going upstairs. I'll come back down in the morning. I was thinking about going to Seattle tomorrow.

_"Ok Edward. Please don't think about it too much. It will just make you feel worse." _Alice thought.

_"Edward, don't do this. You just got out of this depression. Please don't do it again. It sucks having to deal with it all the time." _ Emmet thought.

I walked up to my room where I had left everything exactly as it had been. This was just in case Bella got really desperate. I wouldn't force her to forget me, although I had certainly tried. I noticed something in the room was different. There was a piece of paper on the couch. I picked it up and looked very carefully at the handwriting.

_It was Bella's._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm glad you guys are liking this!! I'm even more glad that I'm getting so into this. - Here's chapter 3. In which we will find out if Bella is really dead and what the note she left for Edward is about!!! Much Loves **

**Diger**

**Last Time:**

_I walked up to my room where I had left everything exactly as it had been. This was just in case Bella got really desperate. I wouldn't force her to forget me, although I had certainly tried. I noticed something in the room was different. There was a piece of paper on the couch. I picked it up and looked very carefully at the handwriting._

_It was Bella's._

**Chapter 3**

October 31, 2006

Edward,

I'm hoping that you'll read this letter. I was surprised to come here and find that you had left the house exactly as it was. You did say you were going to make it as if you had never existed. You did a horrible job by the way. The gaping hole where my stereo system should be in my truck is a constant reminder of you, as are the wholes in my photo album.

I hope you don't mind that I took my cd. My lullaby is the only thing that has made me able to keep going now.

I know you may find this strange. I mean my tomb stone says I died a week ago, but Edward I didn't die. With any luck I'm still alive, well as alive as you could call one in my situation. Edward I just want you to know that my death is by no means your fault. It happened because I wanted it too, and I wanted to tell you not to come looking for me.

If I know you as well as I believe I do, it will be years before you come back, and hopefully I'll be over everything that has happened by then.

I love you.

Bella

I looked at the letter again and again. I couldn't figure out what this meant. Was it some kind of joke? Was someone trying to get me to believe that Bella had staged her death and left? It wasn't the kind of thing Bella would do. Or was it?

I needed proof. Only Bella and Alice knew about Bella's cd. I went over to the shelf I had hid it on and looked for it. It was gone. Bella was alive… And she didn't want me to find her. For the second time that day I just wanted to cry. Bella, my Isabella had staged her death and was now in a 'situation' that caused her to be only part alive? I didn't understand, but I wanted too.

I sighed; still holding Bella's note. She had written it ten years ago, and I hoped that she was still alive. Reading over the note again and again I tried to figure out anything that could lead me to understanding what had happened, but there was nothing. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help her. I felt as small and unimportant as I ever had. I couldn't help her because she didn't want me too.

The feeling was terrible. I felt restless, and I needed to move. I needed to find out where Bella was, and I so desperately needed to know what had caused her to do this. I closed my eyes for a while. I tried to picture Bella's face, but I couldn't. I couldn't think of her as I had last seen her. When had I last seen her? In the meadow. The day I left her. The day I decided that breaking her would save her.

I could picture her now. Her face contorted with hurt, and confusion. It was the face of someone who had just had their heart ripped out and stomped on (metaphorically of course), and I couldn't bear to see it. I opened my eyes to push the face away and I felt that I was no longer alone in my room. I looked around and in the dark I noticed a figure standing in the corner. I knew that figure.

"Edward." A male voice said as the figure walked towards me.

"Laurent." I said calmly sitting up on the couch.

_"I know where Bella is" _He thought, _"I can help you find her."_

**AN: I'm soooo sorry this is so short. I wanted to make it longer, but I have four sisters here that share this computer with me. So I will leave it here, and I am going to ask you to tell me something.**

**Should Bella live, or should she be dead????**

**Much love,**

**Diger**


	4. Not A New Chapter

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten a chapter up for two days, but I'm having a bit of writer's block, plus I had been putting together a party that was tonight. So I will definitely have the next chapter up by tomorrow… That is if I can think of something to write.**

**Much Love,**

**Diger**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok guys, everyone is telling me that Bella should live, and since you've all been so kind in your reviews and such I think I'm going to be kind to you! Be very afraid…. Lol. Just kidding. No reason to be afraid of me! Unless you don't like my writing. :( Other than that you have nothing to fear!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. A very special thanks to G.I.A.M.P my most loyal reader, and Word Nazi my kinda sorta beta. Lol.**

**Here you go! Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

**(AN: I told you I was going to be nice.)**

The darkness is my shelter.

When it's dark I can hide from my mistakes.

I _can_ but I _don't._

I sat in my room that night listening to my cd. Memories flooding my mind as if they were water threatening to suffocate me. I could picture me sitting with Edward at his piano that day so long ago. The day I met the rest of the Cullens. I could picture his hands moving gracefully over the keys as he played Esme's favorite song for me. If I could cry I would've been. Thinking of that moment took more emotional strength than I knew I had.

My lullaby came on next, and all I could think about were the many nights when Edward would lie next to me in my bed and hum my lullaby as I fought the sleep that I knew was coming. I wanted to sleep then; too dream of him. I had wanted this for so long; too long.

I knew now why he had never wanted this life for me, but I knew it would've been worth it if he was there. The whole reason I had wanted to change was so I could be with Edward, and then he left me. He told me he didn't love me, that they were leaving, and that he would make it as if he'd never existed.

I admit that when all that happened I hated Edward for the longest time. He had broken my heart so carelessly, and to keep the pain away I got angry. I told myself he was a selfish jerk, and I wondered why I had ever loved him in the first place, and that's what made me realize I didn't hate him. I loved Edward more than life itself. No pun intended.

That was when I realized that I needed the change. I thought it was the one thing that could help me get through it all. Being a vampire would save my soul; not damn it like Edward said.

I just had to find a way to make it happen. The first thing that had came to my mind was Victoria. She was still after me after all, and since I didn't know any other vampires it was my only chance.

Thinking about that part of my past made me realize that Mitch should have been home by now. I scanned the streets and alleys of the area and even places not quite in the area, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I wondered what was going on.

Mitch was my boyfriend, and he had been for about five years. He kept insisting that we should get married, but I always told him I wasn't ready. I knew why I wasn't ready, but there was no way I was going to tell him that I was waiting for Edward to come back so I could leave him and go back to my one true love; that would be cruel, and extremely cheesy.

Just then I found him. He was waiting outside a big white house. A house that was so familiar to me it broke my heart. I hadn't been to that house in over ten years. Mitch was waiting for someone in his shiny red Barabus TKR. It was the fastest car they had ever seen, and when they had heard of it Mitch had known he had to have it, but that had nothing to do with why Mitch was waiting outside of the Cullen house she was sure.

I decided I was going to find out what was going on. So I left the apartment and ran as fast as I could (which is really fast) to the Cullen house. Then I tapped lightly on the window of Mitch's car. He jumped and I could tell I had scared him, but then he grinned at me and unlocked the car door. I opened the door and climbed in.

"What are you doing here babe?" Mitch asked. That was one thing I didn't really _love_ about him. He called me babe. I didn't like how that made me feel.

"I saw that you were waiting in front of this house and you know my attachments to this house, so I decided to come and see what was up." I said sweetly looking into his eyes. I _did_ love him; just not as much as I had loved Edward. I loved him more like how I had loved Jacob Black, but that's a different story in itself.

"Oh." Mitch said and scowled like he remembered something. "Uhm… I think you should just go back home. I'll be there soon I promise."

"As soon as you tell me who you're waiting for I'll go home Mitch." I said in a stubborn tone.

"It's nothing Bells. I'm just waiting for a friend. He said he knew one of them I think. I dunno. I just drove him here."

I could tell he was lying. Plus I could hear what he was thinking.

Oh yeah. We figured out the reason we think Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. One I was his "singer" and two I can hear people's thoughts as well now that I'm a vampire.

_"Why am I bothering lying to her? She'll figure it out eventually anyway."_ Mitch was thinking.

I raised my eyebrows at him. He very frequently forgot about my power.

"I love you?" he said shrugging and grinning sheepishly.

"That's not getting you out of this one." I said sternly.

"Ok. Well I can't tell you. You need to go home. It will just hurt if you're here when he comes out." Mitch said with utmost sincerity.

Too late. The door to the big house suddenly opened and I saw two figures standing at the door. I couldn't believe either of them were there. One I loved more than anything, and I had been told the other was dead.

_Coming towards me were Laurent and Edward._

**AN: Ahhh! Guys! Another short chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you like it though! This was the hardest one to write. Hence why it took me so long. Review. Give me ideas and I'll have chapter five up that much faster!**

**Much Love!**

**Diger**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello my faithful and not-so-faithful readers! I'm glad you're all liking or not liking this story. In other words I'm just glad you're reading it or not reading it. Lol. Sorry guys I've had to much sugar and have had no fun today. Well… I did beta this amazing Phantom of the Opera story by GentleInAMoshPit, but that's pretty much it….**

**Ok, so I thought about it and I decided this story is going to have a lot of POV's in it, but I might make separate fics to be in every person's separate POV. If you get what I mean. **

**Tell me what you think of that idea ok? Because if you do then I'll get to work on them and then I can post the chapters for all of them at the same time!**

**Yeah, now on to Chapter 5. (Which will have some swearing in it. Sorry.)**

Laurent's POV

Edward was being a lot more trusting then I thought he would be. He wanted to see Bella so bad that he would do anything; trust anyone. It was all quite humorous. He was playing right into my hands, and I was going to take advantage of it.  
Mitch was out in the front of the house waiting for me. When I told Edward thist, and that I had better get going he insisted that we get to work on strategies and plans to find her. I saw the car waiting, and I could sense that something was wrong. Horrible wrong. This could be the end of our plan.

I examined the ar discretely as I pretended to listen to Edward. It took me all of thirty seconds to realize that Isabella was in the car with Mitch. This would ruin everything. We couldn't afford for Edward to see her yet. Then all trust he had in me would be gone, or at least under suspicion, and that would be very bad indeed.

"So Edward," I said trying to think of a way to keep him from looking at Bella. "What happened? Why did you leave the little human girl behind?"

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Bella's POV

"What is going on Mitch?" I demanded pulling my eyes reluctantly from Edward. "Why are you here? Why is Laurent here?" _and most important _"Why is Edward here?" He didn't, _couldn't_, look at me as he thought of how he could reply. He knew he was in trouble now. There was something going on and I knew it.

"Mitch you can't do this to me!" I said angrily. "I'm your girlfriend. Not some little kid that you have to hide your secrets from." I shook my head. I didn't know what to do. Obviously something bad was going to happen, and Mitch was involved. "You know. This just proves that every time I tell you that I can't marry you I'm making the right decision."

Mitch looked at me_ "Come on Bells… You can't mean that. Can she? Does she really feel that way?"_

"Yes Mitch, I feel that way! I really can't say I love you anymore. How can you do this to me?" I said shaking my head at him.

_"How can I do this to her? How can she do this to me? That little bitch. Who does she think she is?" _

"I can read minds Mitch." I said scowling at him. I then got out of the car and ran away from the house until I was in the trees where they wouldn't see me.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Mitch's POV

That stupid bitch thinks she can get away with this? She's got another thing coming. I'll kill her precious little Edward, and then I'll let her rot for a couple hundred years before I kill her. My plan was perfect, and with Laurent on my side nothing would go wrong. Isabella Marie Swan would regret leaving me even if it was the last thing I did. Though it wouldn't be considering I'm immortal.

I looked at Laurent and Edward and decided to get out of the car and introduce myself. Hopefully Edward hadn't seen Bella, because that would just make things a little more complicated.

"Hello." Edward said looking at me, "You must be Mitch."

"Yup. And you'd have to be Edward?" I asked although there was no doubt.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward's POV

I was suddenly very glad Mitch didn't know about my power. Laurent must have told him, but I don't believe he remembered very long. **(AN: Hehe. Can you tell I don't like Mitch?)** I looked at him as he introduced himself and I smiled shaking his hand.

_"Heh. It will be so easy to kill this stupid bastard. _**(AN: Mitch doesn't talk nice. Sorry. I did warn you.)**_I have no idea why Bella would turn me down because she still loves him. It's absurd."_

I now knew what Mitch had planned, and I knew that he knew exactly where Bella was. If I kept listening to this guy's thoughts long enough I would be able to find her. I would be able to be with her again, but she didn't want me to find her. She obviously wasn't with this Mitch guy, but she had told me not to come find her.

For now I would have to listen to these guys and pretend I trusted them I didn't know whether it was a good idea or not, but it would hopefully lead me to Bella.

I realized then that Laurent was saying something.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Bella's POV

I could see Edward being introduced to Mitch very clearly from where I stood, but I could hear what was being said even better.

"Now." It was Laurent speaking, "We're going to go and see if we can find records of where Bella might have been recently. We'll be back tomorrow morning to tell you what we found out."

It was then that I realized they were telling Edward they could help him find me. What the end results were supposed to be I had no idea, but with the two of them it couldn't be good. I had to talk to Edward before they could convince him of anything else, but I knew that they would be watching me like a hawk from now on. That is if they ever saw me again.

I watched Edward nod and heard him say "Thank you. I can't believe I might finally see her again." It didn't sound like something he'd say, and I hoped he hadn't changed that much in ten years, but it was possible. I had to talk to him as soon as possible.

I tried to think of anything that I could do to get Edward to talk to me. I then decided that if Alice saw me sitting in the meadow she might tell Edward to meet me there. I thought I would give it a try.

_"Heh. It will be so easy to kill this stupid bastard. I have no idea why Bella would turn me down because she still loves him. It's absurd." _I heard Mitch think.

They were going to kill Edward. This just gave me even more reason to go to the meadow, and so that's what I did.

Now all I had to do was wait.

**AN: Ok, so I was hoping this chapter would be longer, and it was!!! Yay me!! I'm sorry for the swearing, but it has to be there for Mitch to be in character. **

**Is it too soon for Bella and Edward to meet up again? If so just say so. I don't know what I'm doing from here, but I believe there are two ways for it to happen, and they all depend on whether Edward goes to the meadow or not. **

**Now all that's left for this chapter is for you to review. Go ahead click the button that says go… You know you want to!**

**Oh, and go check out GentleInAMoshPit's Phantom Of The Opera fic. It is awesome!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Diger**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I am on a role today!! Wahoo! Two chapters!! I'm lovin it!! Haha. Sugar high, don't ask. :P Ok, so here you go. Time to see what happens with Bella in the meadow!**

Alice's POV

I hate it when I'm sitting in my room listening to music and trying to relax, and all of the sudden I get a vision. It's not fair. Why can't people make decisions when I'm doing something like cleaning? I hate cleaning. The interruption is more than welcome then, but when I'm trying to _relax_? There's absolutely nothing relaxing about seeing the future.

I don't know what I look like when I'm having a vision, because I can't really look at myself when it's happening, Jasper says I look like I'm day dreaming or something, but all of the sudden I was looking at a meadow. Just a meadow and it was dark. I could hear the slight breeze that was blowing, and I could see the surrounding forest. It didn't seem to me like anything was happening in this meadow.

What sort of decision would bring me to see a meadow at night? I had no idea. Then I saw something. I began to pay more attention and realized there was a girl sitting in the meadow, and it wasn't just any girl. It was Bella. I started to panic. Why would Bella be sitting there? Why was she there in the first place? All I knew was that I had to tell Edward, and fast.

Suddenly I felt calm, and I knew that Jasper had sensed my panic and entered the room. For a moment I forgot what I was doing, but then I remembered seeing Bella.

"Jasper. I can't explain what's going on right now. I need to talk to Edward, where is he?" I said quickly. I hadn't heard Edward in the house for quite a while now. I wondered where he could've gone. Maybe back to Bella's grave. Wait! Another realization hit me.

If I was seeing Bella in a dark meadow that meant that she wasn't dead. Edward would be so excited to hear this! Hopefully it would bring him out of his depression.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward's POV

Oh god…. I can't believe how worried I was about Bella. She had been with Mitch. Isabella had almost agreed to marry Mitch numerous times, and now she had broken up with him. This was bad. Very bad.

I walked back inside fighting the urge to go back and kill the two men who were just now leaving the house. They would do anything to hurt me, and that might just end up meaning they would have to hurt Bella. I saw the look in Mitch's eye as we talked about how we were going to find her. He hates her. He would like to see her dead. I don't need to be able to read minds to see that.

But I did need to be able to read minds to know that Alice needed to tell me something, and that it was really important. I went into the living room where she had given up looking for me and was now sitting on the couch waiting for me to arrive.

"Hello Alice, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" I asked as I stood leaning against the west wall. I tried to look as if I was depressed, because I _was_, but I had to hide my anger towards Laurent and Mitch. Actually I needed to get rid of that anger, because if all I could do was hide it, then I was going to have a really hard time convincing Jasper everything was ok.

"Well…" Alice began _"I had a vision." _ Not a shocker. _"About Bella."_ I was now very alert.

"What happened Alice?" I asked desperately. "Where is she?"

_"Wait… You know she's alive?"_

"Yes… She left a letter for me. It was written a week after her 'death'" I said as if it was obvious.

_"Ok, ok. Just calm down. She was sitting in a meadow. I don't know where, but I think she was waiting for someone. As far as I know there was no one else around. Go find her Edward."_

"I know exactly where she is." I said thinking of our meadow. "I don't know why she went there though." _But I'm going to find out._ I thought.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella's POV

I don't know how long I sat in the middle of the clearing, but I know it couldn't have been too long. I knew Alice would see me there as soon as I made the decision to go, and so I was hoping Edward would only be a little ways behind me, and I was right. After a little while of sitting in the meadow wondering how awkward it was going to be to see him again I heard rustling in the trees, and I knew he was there. I couldn't hear his thoughts though. I figured the reason was the same as why he couldn't hear mine.

"Hello Edward." I whispered although I knew he would hear me. He walked out of the trees slowly, gracefully, and I smiled at him. He didn't recognize me at first, but after a few moments he smiled back weakly.

"Bella." He breathed. He was standing just at the edge of the trees, and I could see that he wanted nothing more than hold me. I wanted it too, but I had to talk to him first, and so I motioned for him to come sit next to me.

**AN: I know it was really short guys, but two chapters in one day? You should all be happy. Plus Edward and Bella are together again, and they'll be happy soon enough… I hope. :P**

**Give a round of applause to my magnificent beta, GentleInAMoshPit!!! She is amazing! **

**So until next time,**

**Diger**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: HEY!!! Ok, so G.I.A.M.P. was ungrounded yesterday and beta'd this chapter for me. So I reposted it. There aren't many changes, though so it's alright if you don't want to re-read it. Ok… Here you go. :P**

**Chapter 7**

Edward's POV

I had run as fast as I could towards the meadow. I had to see her; I needed to make sure she was ok.

When I got close enough to the clearing to be able to see it I almost left. I didn't know what she would look like. I knew she was different, most likely a vampire, but I didn't want to see that. My Bella was never supposed to be changed. I was planning on holding out for as long as I could, but instead I left her, and she had been changed anyway.

I looked up from the forest floor and saw her. Bella. She was absolutely…. _Dazzling_. She looked amazingly beautiful even for a vampire, but I have to admit I am a little bias when it comes to Bella.

I knew she could tell I was there, and that was only confirmed more when I heard her whisper my name.

"Bella" I breathed walking out of the trees. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I could tell Bella was here for a reason. She motioned for me to sit down next to her, and so I did. "Bella." I said again as I sat in front of her. She looked into my eyes, and I looked back, and we were both lost for a few moments.

"Bella I have to talk to you about the vampires you live with." I said breaking the eerie silence.

"That's why you're here Edward. That's why I came." Bella said and I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful topaz eyes.

"Wait… What?" I asked now confused.

"Edward the two men who came to your house tonight are bad people. Mitch and Laurent were just pretending to help you find me so that they could kill you. They both want you dead." Bella said fear and anger in her eyes.

"But Bella how do you know this? I came to tell you that they were going to kill or hurt me, and that they would try to hurt you to get to me." I said and I knew it wasn't the best way to word it, but my thoughts weren't that organized at the moment.

"Edward I can hear people's thoughts. Just like you. We, Mitch and I, figured that and the fact that I'm you 'singer' was probably the reason you couldn't hear my thoughts, but I can't hear yours either." Bella said sighing.

"But if you live with Mitch wouldn't he know to block out his thoughts?" I asked confused. Mitch must have been one really stupid vampire if he forgot that Bella could hear and see everything that went on in his mind.

"He's never been really brilliant." Bella said, "But he isn't stupid either. He knows that I… that I…."

"That you what, Bella?" I asked getting frustrated. There had never been anything as frustrating as not being able to hear Bella's thoughts.

"ThatIstillloveyou." She said fast and quiet hoping I wouldn't catch it. Sure it was awkward. We hadn't seen each other in ten years. I had broken her heart when I left, but she still loved me. Just the thought made me want to scream to the whole world that Bella was mine, and no one else could ever have her.

I smiled at Bella. "Ok, so Mitch knows you love me. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked wanting to form a plan to get rid of the two scum bags that had told me they would find Bella for me.

"Well Edward it's the whole reason he wants you dead." Bella said as if it was obvious. "He thinks that if you were dead I would be able to love him as much as he loves me, which is not even close to what would happen if you were to die." She looked at me with such sincerity.

"Look. We'll get Mitch and Laurent before they can do anything to us ok? Alice and Emmett can help us. They're staying at the house with me." I said desperate to make the fear in her eyes go away. "We can call the others too. They'll be passing by here on Wednesday. I was supposed to go with them, but there is no way now." I had the strongest desire to hold her in my arms; to hold her and never let go. I would never leave her again.

Bella's POV

I looked at Edward and I could see that he wanted nothing more than to see Mitch and Laurent dead. It frightened me a little, but not as much as the thought of them killing Edward. I tried to think of a plan, but I couldn't think coherently. All I could think about was that Edward was finally back. He had come back, and I had found him. Or rather Alice had brought him to me.

"Emmett's here?" I asked grinning. Emmett was the big brother I had never had, and I had missed him almost as much as I had missed Edward. Edward chuckled, and I think he was really happy to see me smile.

"Yeah, you want to go see them?" Edward asked, although I could tell he wanted to stay here with me for a while. I shook my head.

"Not right now." I said lying back into the grass. "Do you remember the first time you brought me here?" I asked as he lay next to me.

"Of course. How could I forget?" he asked me as we both looked up at the stars with a smile.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about how you couldn't be close to me, and now you won't have any problem." I said closing my eyes.

That seemed to make Edward remember something. I felt him sit up, and I could tell he was looking at me, but I kept my eyes shut. "What happened Bella? Why did you do this to yourself? I'm guessing Mitch was the one who changed you." He said the name with such hatred in his voice. I couldn't blame him.

"I was miserable Edward. I couldn't live without you there. At first I convinced myself I hated you." I felt him wince. "But then I realized the reason I hurt so bad was because I loved you. I loved you so much I was willing to die, and so I decided that I would die. I staged my death shortly after I met Mitch at school. He sat next to me in English, and he was very surprised to find out that I knew what he was." I shrugged.

"I left a note to Charlie and I told him it was suicide; he believes I killed myself because I was depressed. I guess he's kinda right." I said. Thinking about Charlie made my dead heart ache, and I knew I needed to continue with my story fast, for my sake. "I thought being a vampire would save me. Make me feel whole, but I soon figured out why you didn't want me to change. There was nothing for me to do. I sat in my apartment for hours on end." I sighed. "And then I remembered that you might one day come back. So I went to your house, and I sat at your piano pretending you were beside me playing a new song.

"Then I walked up to your room and looked at your music collection. That's how I found my cd." I said. "I then wrote the note to you. I couldn't stand being in the house much longer because of the memories it held." I smiled sadly at him.

"For the last ten years I've done nothing but sit in my apartment, hunt, listen to my lullaby, and sit in this meadow." I shrugged again. "I thought I really had damned myself to a life of misery. Until tonight." I finished.

We sat there in silence for a while and I wondered if he would ever say anything.

"How did you know I was back?" he asked just realizing that there was a little hole in my story.

"Well I was sitting in my room listening to Esme's song, and I realized that Mitch was really late coming home. So I scanned the thoughts of those around me trying to find him. I finally found him at your place. It was weird because I didn't know he knew where the house was, and so I went there and hopped in his car to talk to him. He got angry with me for being there and told me to go home. Then you and Laurent came outside. I heard Mitch's plan after I ran into the trees so Laurent wouldn't see me."

"Then you came here hoping Alice would see you and tell me to come." Edward finished. I nodded. I moved closer to him and hoped that we might be able to skip all the awkwardness and just go to how we used to be. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. It was a little awkward, but not too much. We were there together, and I was never going to let him leave me again.

**AN: So was good? Was it horrible? I hope it was alright. If you think I should change something in this chapter then here's your chance. Ok guys… I'm in the process of writing Chapter 8 so bare with me alright? I'm runnin low on ideas.**

**I sent some of you a pm asking about another idea I had to go with this, well I'm not using it in this story, but I'm probably going to put up an alternate version because some of you said the idea wouldn't work, and some of you said that would be better than what I'm doing. **

**So yeah… I don't have a title for the other version yet, but I'm working on it, it'll probably be up today. The first six chapters will probably be the same, and then my new idea will come in at chapter seven of that one.**

**This was a rather long authors note. So anyways… Review! Give me ideas and I'll promise to have chapter eight up by tomorrow.**

**Go read GentleInAMoshPit's Phantom of the Opera story! Anyways…**

**Much Love,**

**Diger**


	9. Not A New Chapter 2

**AN: GUYS!!! I'm having problems. I need ideas for chapter eight! Writers block! If you want chapter eight sometime soon I need you to give me some ideas… So re-read some of my chapters and decide what you want to happen, and then pm me, or email me or whatever, and tell me what you think!!! Hurry!!! Or else you want get chapter eight. And that would be sad because I love this story. **

**Much Love,**

**Diger**


	10. AN

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for basically abandoning all my stories, but I've been working on them! **

**Here's what I've been working on currently and when you can hope to see it up:**

**What If?****: I'm currently rewriting what if to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm almost done with the first chapter and I hope to have it up very soon. I also hope to make it go along with the seventh book, so make sure you read it before you read this rewrite, but some things might make it so I can't make it to the book and still go with my plot, so I guess we'll all have to see.**

**Picture Perfect**** and ****Don't know the Truth****: Ok, so I've been working on writing it, but I've not been focusing on it as much as my other stories. So it might be a little while. You will definitely see another chapter before the end of August.**

**The Trouble with Skate****: Ok, so I haven't started writing the next chapter, but I know what is going to happen, so you can definitely expect to get another chapter within the first week of August.**

**No Longer Human****: Ok, so I've been kind of stuck on this one. I'm sorry about the delay, but I need some more ideas. I'll let you know when I am writing the next chapter.**

**In Loving Memory****: Kind of stuck here as well, but I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. It will be mostly filler, but I hope it's ok. I'm hoping to have this up within a week after the release of **_**Eclipse**_

**Ok, so that's pretty much it. **

**Oh, and too my most wonderful Beta GIAMP: You are going to be editing a lot of crap for me next month. So you better be prepared.**


	11. Another AN Appologies!

**AN: Ok guys, I know I told you'd I'd have something up by today, well yesterday, but I was rereading what I have written for this story, and I have decided to completely rewrite it. So it may be a while. The same story line will still be there, but I might add more to it so things don't happen so fast or something like that. I don't know. So if you have anything you wanted to see earlier in the story now is the time to suggest it. Thanks!**  



End file.
